


Mixed feelings

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky has mixed feelings when it comes to Bridge's hands.





	Mixed feelings

Sky is obsessed. He can't stop thinking about Bridge's hands. 

Not necessarily in a sexual way though. 

Don't get him wrong. He could come just from watching the way Bridge's hands grasp at the bedsheets, at his hair, at anything in reach when he climaxes. 

But it's also the little things. 

Sky is in awe at the way his hands fly over the keyboard at lightning speed while he's programming. 

He's endeared by the way they excitedly sketch out blueprints for a new toaster.

He is impressed at the way the hands expertly navigate Kat's complex experiments. 

He's horrified at the burns on them when said experiment doesn't go as expected. 

He adores the way that they wave animatedly when he's talking about something he's passionate about.

He is unworthy, he thinks after their first fight, the hands holding him as he sobs an apology. 

He is amused at the way the hands are always greedily stealing touches when nobody is looking. *When did that hand sneak into mine* seems to be his new catchphrase. 

He is a little irked at the hair ruffling in the middle of the command center. As nice as it feels, he *is* a professional after all.

He is grateful that it has become a routine for him to give them a massage after a long day of tracking a criminal.

He is honoured. It's been almost a year, and he still gets teary eyed when he sees a certain ring on a certain finger.


End file.
